Regalo de Amor
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: A la luz de la luna una conversacion entre dos kunoichis y una revelacion...


_**Regalo de Amor**_

_Hola, aqui dejando un fic que se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba XD, si raro pero asi paso, aunque cuando lo pense no sabia con que personajes podria ponerlo, y vi un manga de Naruto y me dije: con este, XD, y aqui lo tienen, espero que les agrade un poco._

A la orilla del rió que abastecía de agua a Konoha se encontraban dos kunoichis. Era de noche, y la luna regalaba mortecinos rayos plateados que eran bloqueados por unas cuantas nubes, que se movían lentamente. En cuanto pasaran, la luz iluminaría todo el lugar.

Las dos recostadas, una junto a la otra, una con los brazos a los lados y la otra usándolos como apoyo para la cabeza, ambas con los ojos abiertos y dirigidos al cielo.

-Una bella noche¿no crees Sakura?- Dijo la que usaba sus manos de apoyo, su rostro pálido se podía distinguir aun en esas ligeras penumbras, sus ojos aperlados y su cabello azulado.- No tienes que responder, se que piensas lo mismo.

La otra kunoichi no se movió, oculta en la oscuridad, no hizo ni siquiera esfuerzo por contestar, seguía inmóvil, observando el cielo oscuro, y su piel parecía más pálida, pero en esa penumbra no se podía asegurar.

-No se como comenzar, la verdad es que tu eres muy inteligente, lo se, ya debes haberte percatado desde hace mucho tiempo de que estoy enamorada de Naruto¿no es así?- Dijo ladeando su cuerpo y usando un brazo para apoyar la cabeza, mirando directamente a la otra chica.- Claro que lo sabias, eres por mucho la mas atenta de las kunoichis.

La chica dibujo una sonrisa ante el gesto que Sakura mantenía, para Hinata no había problemas de visión en esa penumbra, sus ojos no tenían barreras.

-Pero yo tampoco soy tonta, es obvio que él nunca me ha prestado la menor atención, o por lo menos no de la manera que yo siempre desee, y mis ojos a veces ven cosas que me lastiman, como el que Naruto te pusiera mucha atención a ti, no solo como compañera, sino como mujer.- La chica cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro.- No lo niegues tu también lo sabias, pero no es tu culpa, ni digo que lo sea.

Hinata se incorporo lo suficiente para quedar sentada, entonces apoyando su peso en sus brazos y se inclino un poco hacia Sakura, viendo el mismo gesto en su rostro, y observando sus ojos verdes que miraban el firmamento.

-¿Ves algo interesante?- pregunto Hinata tratando de observar lo que tanto llamaba la atención de Sakura, luego soltó una risita de una niña que a hecho una broma muy graciosa o a cometido una travesura.- Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

La chica se volvió a quedar en silencio una vez que paso el pequeño ataque de risitas, y se escuchaba claramente el sonido que causaba el torrente del rió, que era mas intenso durante la noche.

-Bueno, pero quiero continuar, se que tienes mucho tiempo, pero yo no tanto.- Dijo la chica, volvió a tomar una pausa y continuo.- No sabes lo difícil que es un amor no correspondido… bueno, lo siento, por tu gesto se que lo sabes, Sasuke ¿no es verdad?

Hinata espero un momento pero Sakura siguió sin decir palabra.

-Bueno, se que es así. Entonces como ya sabes, el no ser correspondida es muy doloroso, aunque yo tenía ese dolor y el otro, que era el dolor de no poder siquiera expresar mis sentimientos. Todo es me atormentaba, pero me di cuenta de que Naruto nunca se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos por si mismo, es tan inocente en ese aspecto, que decidí acercarme mas a él por cuenta propia.

Dio una rápida mirada a su compañera, la luz de la luna comenzaba a atravesar las pasajeras nubes, e intentaba iluminarla, comenzando por los pies.

-Se lo que piensas "tu no tienes el valor", y tienes razón, no lo tengo, pero al mismo tiempo no se como lo hice, por que lo hice, aunque lo dudes, hable con él de sus sentimientos, primero se mostró muy reservado al respecto, pero después me contó todo lo que quería saber.- el rostro de la chica se ensombreció, y a la vez los rayos plateados ya iluminaban las piernas de Sakura.

Hinata se puso de pie.

-Fue difícil, eso fue apenas hace unas horas, en la tarde, encontré a Naruto, y encontré el pretexto perfecto, tenia unos cupones para ramen, así que lo invite, el acepto rápidamente, después paseamos un rato para hacer digestión y fue cuando se lo pregunte, de hecho, se lo pregunte aquí mismo, donde estamos nosotras.

La chica se inclino un momento y tomo algo que no se apreciaba por la penumbra que aun la cubría, pero ocupaba toda su mano.

-No creas que le pregunte lo que sentía por mi, fui valiente pero no tanto, eso seria demasiado, simplemente le pregunte que quien era la chica que amaba, él se sorprendió por mi pregunta, es normal ya te comente que el es muy inocente en ese aspecto, y después me respondió que tú, con su clásico "Sakura Chan", debo confesarte que en ese momento te odie, sin motivo, perdóname, pero fue el momento solamente. No le mostré mi molestia, claro que no, solo le sonreí, y asentí, el se sonrojo por que lo hice confesar su amor, pero eso me hizo quererlo aun mas, aunque fuera tan ciego para no darse cuenta de que quien mas lo ama soy yo.

Una nube se cruzo nuevamente en el camino de los rayos de la luna, pero solo conservaba la penumbra de la cintura para arriba de la kunoichi tendida.

-Debo disculparme nuevamente, por que pensé "¿Por qué la quiere tanto?, ella lo trataba mal en la academia, incluso aunque formaron equipo ella lo trato mal por un tiempo, y después fue mas amable con él, pero nunca correspondió al amor de Naruto, y él sabiendo que no lo amaba, que ama a Sasuke aun así la sigue queriendo, tanto que incluso le prometió que lo traería de vuelta aunque sea un traidor a la aldea", pero ahora lo pienso mejor, no se puede dejar de amar a alguien así como así, así como tu no dejas de amar a Sasuke, o yo que, a pesar de todo, no dejo de amar a Naruto.

La chica se estiro un poco soltando un bostezo.

-Es un poco tarde, acabo pronto, no te preocupes, aunque no creo que tengas nada que hacer no quiero quitarte mucho mas tiempo.- Hinata hizo un gesto inocente y continuo su relato.- Pues eso fue casi todo, solo que al final le pregunte "Si te hiciera un regalo¿Qué quisieras?", el es un encanto, con esos ojos me respondió " el corazón de Sakura", lo dijo en tono de broma y se marcho, pero en el fondo sabia que era lo que en verdad quería, no había nada mas que decir.

La nube por fin se movió dando paso a la luz de luna, mostrando completamente a Sakura, tendida con los ojos abiertos con un gesto de horror y el pecho sangrante con una gran herida.

Hinata también fue iluminada, su mano sosteniendo el corazón de Sakura, goteando de ese liquido carmín que llena de calor el pecho. Sus ojos mostraban una inocencia fundida con fiereza.

-Muchas gracias por el corazón Sakura, se que mi amado Naruto será feliz cuando se lo entregue, aunque antes lo limpiare por que francamente esta bastante manchado, aunque yo esperaba algo mas lindo, pero creo que aun así es el regalo perfecto.

La chica observo el órgano con curiosidad, a la luz de la luna su sonrisa causaba una gran inquietud.

-Bueno Sakura, otra vez gracias, te diría que nos veremos después, pero no lo creo, aun así te extrañaremos todos, adiós.- Se despidió agitando la mano y con un pie empujo el cuerpo inerte de la kunoichi al río, donde floto boca abajo y fue arrastrado por la corriente.

Lentamente, a la luz de la luna, con las manos manchadas de carmín, la mirada serena y el corazón en la mano, Hinata atravesó el camino para entregar a su amado el tan anhelado objeto, aunque no de la manera que él esperaba…

_Si pues, no creo que llegue a gore XD, pero me gusto la idea y no la pude dejar pasar, cualquier comentario por favor dejenlo, hasta proto_

_saludos_

_Goshujin Sama_


End file.
